<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitty has webs?! by AlexisJ_Loki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898546">Kitty has webs?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki'>AlexisJ_Loki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Cat (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers - Freeform, BDSM, Cute, Dad - Freeform, Diamond - Freeform, F/M, Happy Ending, Lots of sex talk, M/M, Sex, Shock, dad!!, god damn, hyst, relationships, sub/dom, wait what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!</p><p>If you dont like my/ anyone's fanfiction please dont put rude, hurtful, disgusting words in the comments just close the tab thanks.<br/>Especially when it comes to telling someone to do something harmful to themselves or others.  </p><p>Its not needed :) and will be deleted.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, SHIELD - Relationship, black cat/spiderman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!</p><p>If you dont like my/ anyone's fanfiction please dont put rude, hurtful, disgusting words in the comments just close the tab thanks.<br/>Especially when it comes to telling someone to do something harmful to themselves or others.  </p><p>Its not needed :) and will be deleted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morninnnnggggggg Web head" Tony said laughing as he pulled the sheets off of peter. Smiling evily!</p><p>"Oh my god tony why?!!? Let me sleep, you know us humans need sleep to function normally unlike you" Peter groaned as he rolled back into the sweet, sweet warmth of his pillows and blankets.</p><p>Tony seems to forget this grown 26 year old acts like a child sometimes its adorable.</p><p>"Haha cute, I function norm-well enough! Up !! Come on we have a mission."</p><p>"Oh who? and where is it. can it wait??"</p><p>"No. Here in New York its a planned hyst so UP and not more info until you deal with your disgusting morning breath and hair, UP!" He started pulling peter off the bed and peter was trying to hold onto something in his half sleepy state.</p><p>Tony succeeded and he fell off the bed into an array of messy limbs.</p><p>Peter glared at Tony as Tony smiled laughing a little bit. "Urgh fineeee!"</p><p>Peter groaned as he rolled onto his back, "Ew bright, Jarvis turn lights down to 62% and blinds to half light please"</p><p>"Hurry UP!" Tony said as he left closing the door behind him, turning on all the lights.</p><p>"Yes, Mini Bossling" Peter smiled, even Jarvis thought Tony was a father to his enough to call him something other than what Tony makes Jarvis call him.</p><p>Peter got up to the washroom and started getting ready for the day. Tony was walking down the hall from peters rooms smiling softly as he walked to the common room to tell the other avengers about the meeting.</p><p>"hey guys meeting in 10 with eyepatch alright"</p><p>Everyone was looking at him either half tired or way too awake for 6:30 in the damn morning but all of them muttered with either sure, yes, and why.</p><p>Steve started talking as tony was pouring himself a cup of coffee and another for peter for when he came out of his room (Nope not my son, everyone does this for people to be nice, yep. thats why. not my kid... he was thinking softly)</p><p>"Tony" "Tony" "TONY!?!" Tony snapped back "Yea? What I was thinking!" Clint muttering "Don't think to hard I think smelled smoke" "Oh shove it clint" Tony said laughing a bit,</p><p>"Yea steve whats up?"</p><p>Steve responded, "Wheres Peter?"</p><p>"Why would i know? Im not his father" Everyone responded with, "Yes you are" "Um.. Suuuure" "Idiot"</p><p>"Oh har har har, Idk I thinking getting ready i woke him up like 5 minutes ago and told him about the meeting we have oh speaking of, Jarvis Let Peter know the meetings in 3 minutes"</p><p>"Yes Sir" Jarvis responded with.</p><p>Peter walked about less than a minute later looking grumpy,</p><p>"Here kiddo" Tony handed him a coffee in his favorite mug (pic in notes at bottom) and peter smiled softly reaching him hands out in a toddler gimme gimme position.</p><p>Tony smiled softly and gave it to him, ruffling his hair softly as he walked past him, "Come on kiddo, Meeting time."</p><p>"Mmkay Tony" He said following.</p><p>Down in the meeting room (Conference) The meeting already started and tony and peter were a few minutes late; had to get a coffee refill obviously.</p><p>"Sup guys, what we miss" Tony said as he sat down, peter sat behind him and shuffled his seat a bit closer to him. "Hi" peter said with a small yawn.</p><p>Fury started talking, "Nice to grace our presence with is Stark. Hello Parker."</p><p>Peter nodded his head in acknowledgement to Fury. While opening his phone to message some friends.</p><p>Tony just laughed, "Anyway as I was saying, this hyst is for a very very diamond worth if properly restored to its shape over 10 something billion dollars and there is high talk of the famous</p><p>burglar, black cat. We do not have any information on her normal identify, we plan on finding that out once you get her, now she is"</p><p>Peter looked up right away towards Fury, shit Felicia what are you planning now, he goes to message her.</p><p>"planning to steal it, we cannot let her do it so stop and bring her into shield. Okay move out, plans starts are 6. It is 4 right now you have two hours."</p><p>Everyone agrees and leaves to get ready, peter is still messaging Black Cat opening her contact <strong>Kitty got claws :*</strong> , </p><p>
  <em>Fel! WTH are you planning tonight?</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Well hello handsome, how are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Fel please tell me you aren't planning on taking the diamond? And yes i'm fine, tired.</em>
</p><p><span class="u">Why would you think that petey?</span> </p><p>She was one of the few people who knew his identity outside of the avengers.</p><p>
  <em>Cause Fel, we got called in from shield tonight to stop it and bring you into question you</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I can handle the avengers talking sweety dont worry</span>
</p><p>
  <em>No fel, shield will talk to you not us. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Shit, that I cant handle right now. thats a bit of a bump...hmmm Alright I wont dont worry hun</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Nice bullshit Fel, i mean it if you are be careful, I ll be pulling my hits to you dont worry you can trust me</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I know I trust you, hunny don't worry so will i, and I dont harm daddy warbucks too bad ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up, he's not my dad felly. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Yes yes, okay, see you in a few handsome, cant wait to see your tight ass so soon, it's been so long</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Fel i was at your last last night!? God I need sleep. You kept me up</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">That makes both of us big boy</span>
</p><p>Tony was still looking at peter, engrossed on his phone, the meeting ended 20 minutes ago, why is he still here. He goes up to peter, "Hey bud meetings over, you coming?" Peter slammed him</p><p>down on the table, "Yea yep lets go" and practically ran from the meeting room, leaving a stunned and confused tony behind muttering <em>wtf</em>... Tony left it be and went to gear up. </p><p>"Well that was close" Peter said walking away. Leaving to go get ready. Well let's do this I guess. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.iwantoneofthose.com/gift-film-memorabilia/meta-merch-marvel-iron-man-arm-mug/11852052.html</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what is she?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter shoved his phone away after reading his last few texts from Black cat. Smiling happily. </p><p>
  <em>------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fel come on please dont do anything stupid we are just about to leave </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Handsome, I will be fine, it will be an in and out quickie. You know all about my quickies dont you webs</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Fel come on, NOT the time, seriously I dont want you getting hurt. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Dont want me getting hurt handsome? Why... Did we have plans tonight I forgot about? Or will you just be stoping by again for a little TLC ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Fel of course Im coming over, do you even have to ask, but no, Im serious i dont want you to get hurt, you know I lo-care you fel.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Love you too Webs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter smiled softly, he knows they are friends who have a fuck ton of sex and wont ever be more, he doesn't want more.</p><p>He is happy fucking mass amounts of men and women every week and</p><p>having no solid relationship and enjoys being free. Not that he would EVER tell the team or da-Tony about it, they think he is some sweet, innocent boy. Of he is far from it, from the mass</p><p>amounts of secrets tattoos, to the occasional drugs, the drinking, and oh god the sex; very, very, very rough, dirty, and hard bdsm, NOT innocent sex.</p><p>He is rough, hard, and enjoys dominating and no one thinks that of him, its hilarious.</p><p>Fel isnt attracted to the man under the mask, she more love spiderman and he is more than fine with that because she loves peter parker like a best friend.</p><p>Friendship love is harder to forget and hurt eachother with. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Bet I can wipe you out in 3 mins or less</span>
</p><p>
  <em>I will take that bet, what do i get if you lose?</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hm... fair... We can use those electric handcuffs?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Nope, I want something else, you know what I want, go big or go home fel. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">URGH! Fiiiine. We can use the room tonight, ALL of it. Hows that. </span>
</p><p>They have a room at her place full of all of their desires, full BDSM room, full fun room with the hardest of punishments to the softest of aftercare. </p><p>
  <em>Safeword play?</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">FULL color and safeword play big boy. I know your needing your hit and Im feeling more in tune.... today anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Right Webs.</span>
</p><p>Peter is almost a dom in sex and life and needs to be in control for periods of time or he can become a little eccentric especially with his ADHD. </p><p>Dear god if that didnt go straight down south. His hand automatically flexed ready to-- STOP PETER. Christ Fel.</p><p>
  <em>Deal. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Oh I cant wait to win, what can I have if I win hmm big boy?</span>
</p><p>Peter sighed, he hated when she wanted something. Most of the time it wasnt sexual it was more mechanical, and he hated making her more weapons. </p><p>
  <em>What do you want hunny-bunches of oats? </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I want...</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Dinner? </em>
</p><p>Wait what... she wanted dinner?</p><p>
  <span class="u">Yes dinner, at that place we went to a few months ago.. Remind me of the name again, the seafood french place</span>
</p><p><em>OH! You want to go to</em> <em>Le Bernardin, </em><em>fel that place takes months if not a year to get into...</em></p><p>
  <span class="u">Better not lose then baby ;) See you in a, few kisses love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Dont hit me to hard, or I will play dirty ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn fine. </em>
</p><p>He loved his bratty cat; sometimes.</p><p>
  <em>Kisses fel.</em>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The team was all suiting up for tonight when Tony walked over to Peter.</p><p>"Hey kiddo? Whats up you seem distracted and nervous"</p><p>"Nah D-Tony im good just excited! We have done aliens, wars, hydra. Im just happy to get something like a hyst, in New York"</p><p>Tony smiled softly, "I get that kiddo, god me too, alright you ready?"</p><p>"Yea lets go"</p><p>"You have your suit, extra webs on standby and do you have yo--"</p><p>"Tony stop im fine, i got it all dont worry" Peter smiled softly, he knows Tony isnt his father, but he wishes he was. Tony had become a lot closer with him since the Vulture, more fatherly. He</p><p>wished Tony would call him son, of his kid... Something close to it.</p><p>Tony smiled at Peter, "Lets go then"</p><p> </p><p>Steve stood in front of everyone and starting to talk about the mission, </p><p>"Alright we are ready to go, so Nat Clint you will be in the shadows near the back of the warehouse so that we can have eyes and ears, Tony stay up front and take out anyone coming in from</p><p>that way we dont want to be surprised, Buck and I will be around the outside of the building, in the back so we can see her when she shows up, Peter I want you to be on the roof and wait for</p><p>her, i was looking into her file and you will need to be the person to talk to her if she shows tonight."</p><p>The team looked at steve shocked, why peter? </p><p>Steve spoke up,</p><p>"Peter has dealt with her a few times before, if anyone can stop this, it will be him. I just found out about 20 minutes ago, he knows her."</p><p>Everyone looked to Peter, because he never said anything about knowledge of Black cat.</p><p>Nat was upset, "Peter why didnt you tell us! This was information we could have used to take her down!"</p><p>Peter cared for Fel, he wasnt going to say anything to hurt her, "What I do know about f-black cat, has nothing to do with the mission."</p><p>Clint spoke up, "and how are you to know! What if you know something without realizing it, and it could lead to get capture with shield!" </p><p>Thats exactly why, he knows where she lives, works, her family (He goes on family day occasions with them, they love peter.) He could get her hurt. He would NEVER allow shield. </p><p>Peter was starting to get irritated, "Trust me, I would know."</p><p>Everyone was talking over each other and starting to yell, he was getting pissed. The only one not talking is Tony, he was just quietly watching Peter and how he was acting with this, </p><p>he chose now to speak, "ENOUGH! If SPIDERMAN says he knows then i trust him. WE trust him, as a member of our team, WE TRUST him. Right." He looked at peter and smiled.</p><p>Peter smiled back softly.</p><p>The team looked at Tony and Peter and sofly muttered fine, okay, and whatevers. </p><p>Tony looked at Peter curiously as he rushed to grab his phone as it vibrated, </p><p> </p><p>It read from Black Cat</p><p>
  <span class="u">Here I go. T minus 5 out. See you soon Handsome ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh christ Fel,</p><p>He told steve they should get ready and in position to be ready for her, "she likes the fall of dark, and we should waste anytime, she is sneaky." </p><p>"Lets get go" Steve said as they all left for the warehouse. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>